The Half Avatar
by padhog43
Summary: After helping Aang restore balance in his world, Shinjuthe half avatar is going to have to restore balance between her world and the Avatar World. R&R please, this is my first fanfic. And don't really judge it until you get to the third chapter because th
1. Prologue

I know not a lot of people like marry-sues and my friend has reminds me many times. But this marry- sue is different. I told the friend who doesn't like them about this story and she actually thought that it was a cool idea. She calls it a marry- sue with a twist. The Prologue and the first two chapters might be a little… mehh. But the third chapter is where it goes into the main plot and gets more exciting. And remember, **this is my first fan fic.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Avatar charactors or anything that belongs to the creator of Avatar. I do own Shinju and the rest of the charactors who are not in Avatar.

Prologue

On the third of July 2006, Shinju was lying on the hammock in her back yard thinking about her boyfriend, Erich, lying in a cold hospital bed paralyzed from the neck down, unconscious from a car accident. On that day, Shinju's spirit was called by the Avatar in the Avatar State to help him defeat Firelord Ozai. It was Shinju's spirit that was called because her's is part of the main Avatar's spirit that had broken off. When she entered the Avatar World, she became a water and firebender, her two prominent elements. As a result of only having two bending abilities, Shinju became the Half Avatar. In the Avatar World, she joined and became friends with Aang, Katara, Toph, and Sokka, fell in love with Prince Zuko, and found a dark green dragon that she named Ruko. After helping to defeat the Firelord, Shinju had to go back to her home world after six months of fighting. Before she left, Avatar Ruko gave Shinju three wishes. The first wish was that she could keep her bending abilities. She gave the other two to Aang and Zuko, the ones who gave the final blow to kill the Firelord. Zuko's wish was that Shinju could visit the Avatar World whenever she wanted to and Aang's wish was that they could go to Shinju's world. To fulfill those desires, Ruko gave Shinju another skill to, create a portal from the Avatar World to her world by bending a stream of water up in the air and then hitting it with a jet of fire. To close it, she would have to cover it with water. 

When Shinju went back to her world, she took out an abundant amount of books about neck penalizations and she, Aang, and Katara studied them to heal Erich with their waterbending. Once they found the best way to fix a paralyzed neck, the three of them went to the hospital where Erich was being "treated." They used the healing technique that they created to heal him and it worked. Even though the doctors at the hospital were killing themselves because they didn't know what healed Erich, they never suspected anything about the Avatar World. The only ones who know about the Avatar World are Erich and Shinju's family. _For Now..._


	2. You've Changed

Remember, this is my first fan fic. Try to read up to the third chapter. If you don't like it after that, you can stop reading. I don't mind constructive critism, but don't murder me with insults.

Chapter 1 you've Changed

Shinju and Erich walked through the doors of R.J. Grey junior High School to the start of a new semester as eighth graders. The first friend that Megan recognized was Sara.

"Hey Sara!"

"Hey Shinju," Sara took a good, long look at her and observed the drastic changes that had happened to Shinju over the summer, "Wow! You've changed so much. It looks like you've grown at least four more inches. How did that happen over three months? You also look a lot older."

"Must have had a growth spurt and changed a lot." That was the best reply that Shinju could scrap up to cover up what really happened over the summer. Not only did she grow taller and look older, she actually was older than she should have been. When she went into the Avatar world, Shinju was thirteen-years-old and 5 months. If she spent six months in the Avatar World, when she got back, she would be thirteen-years-old and _eleven months_. With two more month left in the summer, Shinju was now fourteen-years-old and one month, which is what she should be in February. Also, she smelt strongly of smoke because she was now a firebender. Also she gained a lot of strength from all the running, action, and water and firebending When Shinju turned around, because she was wearing a tank top, Sara could see part of the big, red scar that Firelord Ozai gave her in the final battle to destroy him.

"Where did Shinju get that scar on her back and why does she smell like smoke? She's not smoking, is she?" Sara asked Erich.

"No! Of course not!" he answered and followed Shinju to their new homeroom.


	3. After School Activity

Remember, this is my first fan fic. Try to read up to the third chapter. If you don't like it after that, you can stop reading. I don't mind constructive critism, but don't murder me with insults.

Chapter 2 After School Activity

Shinju's old routine after school was to walk up a steep hill to her house, get a snack of fat and empty calories, and wait till five o'clock to start her homework.

Now every afternoon she would still walk up that steep hill to her house. But then she would go to the Fire Palace to practice her waterbending, firebending, or work on her swordsmanship.

Today though, she brought Erich with her so that he could work more on his swordsmanship with Zuko.

"I'm here!" Shinju called out to see who was in that part of the large palace.

"Hi Shinju," Sokka said as he turned the corner.

"Where's Zuko?" Shinju said with a small smile on her face.

"In the stables."

"And Katara?"

"In the garden."

"Where in the garden?" Shinju asked because the garden was 10 acres.

"The big pond." Shinju didn't bother about asking where Aang and Toph were because they were in the Earth Kingdom dealing with _Avatar Issues._

"I'm going to go see Katara," Shinju said to Erich, "You go see Zuko and work on you swordsmanship." After Megan turned the corner and was out of earshot, Erich turned to Sokka and asked, "Who does Shinju like, Zuko or me?"

"Well…" Sokka responded," I don't know how you and Shinju were before she came here, but once we got to Ba Sing Sai and we saw Zuko and Iroh again, she was all over him."

"Did they ever kiss or go out on a date?"

"Well I don't know how dates compare from your world and mine but they did go out to the city one night. Then took a dragon ride to someplace romantic, and then they kissed. Also, Shinju would always sleep next to him. Not right next to him, but with a reasonable distance between."

With a frown Erich asked, "How do you know all of this?"

"Katara." With that Erich turned to go to stables, determined to show Zuko no mercy when they practiced one on one.

Katara and Shinju sat down at the edge of the pond passing a ball of water back and forth.

"So how was your first day of school?" Katara asked.

"Mehh. Not that exciting."

"How's Erich doing?"

"Good. Even though you saw him _three_ days ago."

"I'm more or less asking how are you getting along ever since he found out that you loved Zuko over that six month period."

"Do we have to talk about that now?"

"Well sooner or later your going to have to choose. Right now you're not going out with either of them, but when the dances come up or the Fire Nation ball, one of them is going to ask you out to one of them. This morning Zuko was asking me if you were still interested in him now that Erich is healed. Erich also asked me the same thing. They're both feeling it." Shinju sat there for a moment soaking all this in. She never knew that they were both feeling this way.

"I'll sleep on that. Thank you for telling me. I never knew." Shinju got up and turned toward the palace.

Shinju headed toward the library, wanting to get some homework done when she went passed one of the training rooms and herd metal blades clashing against each other. Then she heard Erich's voice say, "So, I herd that you and Shinju got a little close over the summer." Shinju sat up against the wall just by the door, wanting know what they had to say.

"Yeah," Zuko responded, "We fell in love with each other. Have a problem with that." He seemed to say it in an offended tone.

"Yes. As a matter of fact, I do," the swords suddenly stopped, "I had her first."

"Yeah, but did you ever respect her? Did you ever really care about her?"

Silence.

Then Zuko continued, "I care about her and I respect her decision on who she wants to be with. If it's you I'll go along with it. But just so you know, if you harm her, physically or emotionally, I won't hesitate to avenge her."

Shinju heard footsteps carry out into the hall and Zuko looked down to his right to see her, sitting against the wall, hugging her knees.

"Shinju?" Zuko asked. Shinju simply stared down at the floor with a blank look on her face. Then she slowly got up on her feet, walked into the training room and took her dual swords. Shinju walked out of the room and down he hall, still staring at the floor, Zuko just staring at her back.

Zuko found Shinju by the river on the outskirts of the capital, aggressively practicing with her swords. He calmly walked over to her.

As he got closer, Shinju stopped with her back facing him. "Go away!" Shinju demanded. Zuko stopped for a brief moment, hesitated, and then continued forward. Shinju swung one of her swords around, but Zuko stopped it with his hand, allowing the blade to cut into his hand and have crimson blood leak out. They both stood there for a moment, not saying anything. The only sound they could hear was the cool stream running and the soft drip of warm blood. After what felt like a hundred years, Shinju said, "I'm sorry." Brought the blade up and headed toward the palace. But before out of reach, Zuko grabed her by the hand with his bloody right hand, pulled her close, hugged her and said, "I love you."

Shinju started to softly cry out of the pressure of emotion. That only made Zuko hold her tighter. After what felt like another hundred years, Shinju said while waterbendeding her tears away, "Erich's mom should be coming soon. We should head over to the palace."

"Okay." Zuko responded softly. Shinju waterbended a stream of water out of the river, wrapped it around Zuko's injured hand, and healed it.

"I want to give you this." Zuko said pulling out a knife with the inscription, "Never give up without a fight," he read.

Shinju gazed up at him in shock. "But Zuko, this is your knife that Iroh gave you. You can't give it to me."

"But you deserve it." Shinju looked up at Zuko and smiled. Then she gave him a gentle hug and told him, "I love you too."


	4. Where Did You Get This Knife?

Remember, this is my first fan fic. If you read this chapter it will get better after this. This is where the main plot begins. Please R&R. Enjoy!

Chapter 3 Where Did You Get This Knife?

The next day at school, Shinju's friends all gathered together in the hall before homeroom. Shinju was late because she decided to spend the night at the palace and missed the bus. As a result, her mom had to drive her to school late.

"Shinju smells a lot like smoke." Sara said.

"Do you think she started smoking over the summer because she was depressed about Erich?" Jenna said.

"Yeah. That's another thing. How did Erich suddenly heal from a

perminate neck paralyzation?" Haley questioned. "That's really odd too."

"She also looks almost a year older too." Alexa declared. "And that huge scar on her back."

"I think that we should go tell the principle, then he could tell her parents who probably don't know that she's been smoking." Sara said, "And I know that her parents will defiantly stop her."

The school was also very suspicious about all the changes that happened to Shinju over the summer and planed on a locker search. During Shinju's lunch time, the principle asked the janitor to open locker 3589. They looked to the inside of the door and saw a Naruto comic of Kakashi, a picture of her and her friends on last year's the end of the year harbor cruise, and her schedule. Nothing suspicious. Then they searched though her backpack and found the average iPod and binders. A Fruits Basket manga, a pencil case, and a hairbrush. After they searched most of her backpack, they went to the front, small pocket. They unzipped it and the principle stuck his hand inside and rested his hand on a handle. He pulled the handle out to bring out the knife with the inscription "Never give up without a fight" on it.

"Hey! Why is my locker open? I swear I closed it." Shinju said as she walked toward the math classroom.

"I don't know. Sometimes, I think the lockers pop open." Jenna said.

"Oh well. As long as no one stole any…" Shinju looked at the front of her backpack and saw that the small, front pocket was empty. She reached inside the pocket to reassure her fears that the knife Zuko had given her was gone. "Fuck!" she whispered under her breath.

Shinju started to franticly search the bottom of the locker, looking through her gym bag, and going through the rest of her backpack.

"Shinju? What's wrong?" Jenna asked. Quickly, Shinju got up and stared at her, searching for an answer.

"Nothing. I just thought I left my… ah… binder at home. But here it is." She answered holding up the binder that was with her at lunch.

"Right." Jenna said in a sarcastic tone, eyeing the binder. Shinju closed her locker with a slam out of frustration for losing the greatest gift she probably ever received.

Shinju couldn't concentrate on the math test that she was taking and had only answered two questions. Instead of focusing on the test, she was slowly burning her pencil and swearing at herself inside. Her thoughts of hate were only interrupted by the obnoxious beep of the teacher's phone.

_Damn! I hate that thing. Please let this be me being called down to the office. Then again, it's never me. I'm not important enough._

The teacher crossed the room over to the phone and picked it up. "Hello. You would like Shinju. Okay." Shinju raised her head off the desk quickly to face her math teacher. In surprise she asked, "Me? They want me? What for?"

"I don't know dear, but they want you down now."

"Okay…?" Shinju slowly got up and headed toward the door until she heard sniggers in the back round. "Shut up!" she said to them as she passed their desk.

Shinju slowly started down the hallway wondering what was wrong. _How could Zuko give me his most prized possession? How did my locker opened when I know I locked it firmly, and… wait, how did the knife get into my backpack in the first place? I put it next to my nightstand, in my room. And my backpack was in the west wing of the palace. How could it travel that far without me knowing?_

By the time she done collecting her thoughts, Shinju was already at the door to the office, about to touch the doorknob when the door swung open and she saw the principle standing in the doorway.

"Hello Shinju. Come right into my office."

_Whoa. The principle's office? I thought I was here to pick up a binder that my mom brought from home._

Shinju slowly walked toward the principle's office confused and anxious. She sat down in one of the chairs and looked at the principle with a calm face even though her mind was franticly zipping around.

"Shinju. A lot of your friends and some of the staff have noticed that you have changed in many different ways over the summer that has

concerned us. First, you have defiantly grown this summer. You've grown three inches and look like you've aged eight months over the span of two."

Shinju took a fast, short breath. Stunned at how accurate they were about all that had happened to her this summer.

"Also, a lot of people yesterday notice that you've gotten a huge scar on your back." Shinju touched her back and winced when she felt a pain run through the scar. It made her think how much Zuko's felt. And his was on his face. "How did you get that _huge_ scar?" The principle could see Shinju's brain working hard to try to find an excuse.

"Ahh… Umm… Well, you see, on the Forth of July, my uncle was setting off fireworks and one of them hit me in the back. I had to go to the hospital and have stitches." Shinju completed her lie with a face that looked nervous and scared. She didn't want anyone in this world other than her family and Erich to know about the Avatar World. Sometimes she thought about what would happen if someone found out. _A war might break out between the worlds or some other benders and I could be taken into some science lab to be tested on. And also, my friends might not accept me anymore. They might think I'm a freak or a threat. And if not them, their parent probably won't want them to hang out with me._

"Well," The principle said with a look of doubt on his face, "the reason I called you down to my office is because a lot of your friends have come to me and told me that they've noticed that you have been smelling like smoke and thinking that you started smoking." Shinju never thought that the smoke smell would cause them to think that she was smoking. She continued to listen hard at what else her friends had discovered. "So, since smoking under the age of 18 is illegal, we did a search on your locker and found this." And then the principle held up Zuko's knife that said in Chinese calligraphy "Never Give Up Without a Fight."

Shinju's breathe started to quicken when she saw the knife come up behind the principle's desk and he started to examine it. "We had one of the teachers who could read Chinese calligraphy translate it and she said on one side it said never give up without a fight, but the other side says made in _earth kingdom_. There is no such place called the earth kingdom. Why did you bring this knife to school?"

_So that's what happened, the school searched my locker. But I still don't see how it got into my backpack. "_I'm so sorry! I don't know how it got into my backpack I swear I left it on my nightstand at… home. I never had any intensions of harming anyone." The principle gave Shinju this blank expression. He could see that she was nervous, but not for the reason that she was nervous for.

"Well, Shinju, that still doesn't explain what this earth kingdom is. I'd like to know more about it." That really made Shinju lose her creativity to create lies, how was she supposed to cover up that?

"Well," Shinju started, "It's this legendary… um… place in the Chinese… umm… religion."

"Okay," The principle did not sound convinced. "That still doesn't explain why you smell like smoke." There was silence in the room for about 5 minutes. Then the principle asked, "Where did you get this knife?"

Sinju's mind completely went blank. She couldn't think of anything, she just sat there silent while the principle looked at her not believing that what Shinju was saying was the truth.

"Well, if your not going to answer to me, we're just going to have to bring the police into this." The principle reached for the phone when, without control, Shinju broke a pipe in the wall by bending the water in one of the water pipes and freezing the principle's hand.

"What the!"

Then Shinju bended more water around his mouth and froze it so he couldn't shout.

Shinju burst though the office door and down toward her locker. When she reached her locker she quickly opened it and got her water casket that she brought with her everywhere. As she ran down toward the back doors, some teachers were looking out the doors to their classrooms, wondering what was going on. When she reached the door, she tried to turn it but found it to be locked. Panicking, she created a huge ball of fire and ripped open the doors. She ran down the parking lot with a bunch of teachers screaming at her, telling her to stop. Among the voices, she heard Erich's the most.

"Shinju! Stop! What are you doing!" For a brief moment, she stopped and thought _what am I doing?_ But then she saw Zuko and Katara's face flash in her mind and thought, _No. I can't stay here. It's too dangerous. I can't have all of them, in the Avatar World, worrying about me. I have to keep running._

"I'm sorry, Erich." Shinju whispered and she kept on running to the end of the fence and turned around into the forest and kept running until she was far enough from the school to open the portal.

Thank you so much to DEATHOF1000LIGHTS for giving me my first review. I'm very surprised that I got my first review in one day of this story being up. It took one of my friend about five days till she got her first review on her first fan fic.


End file.
